Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
One of the goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual FETs. To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are used in sub 32 nm transistor nodes. FinFETs not only improve areal density, but also improve gate control of the channel.
Unfortunately, as FinFETs become smaller and smaller, the processing steps used to fabricate the FinFETs may produce undesirable and unintended consequences. For example, the method of forming the source and drain regions in a FET or a FinFET may negatively impact the device or the device yield.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.